jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mildo
|eva = }} is one of Curry's two bodyguards. Appearance Mildo is a fair skinned woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She typically has sunglasses, tinted rose in the anime, perched on her head even when on a mission but is not shown wearing them. Mildo wore a combat uniform when CCAT made its Stinger delivery and later appeared in civilian dress. Personality In many ways Mildo is the opposite of her male counterpart, Lu. She is talkative, easily excitable, and can be highly unpredictable. Mildo appears to be trying to fill an empty void through combat and thus genuinely relishes it. She allowed her annoyance with one of Pollack's men to get the better of her and killed him, forcing Lu to shoot the other one to protect Curry. At the prospect of facing their pursuers outside the watch factory that night, Mildo chuckled after Koko Hekmatyar told the soldiers that those responsible for their comrades' deaths were inside. Relationships Despite annoying Curry with her antics, Mildo respects him and and is highly loyal to him. She barely interacts with Lu but nonetheless gets along with him. She sees Valmet as both a role model and her greatest rival, and seeks to both surpass her and emulate her after what she went through in Country D. Despite getting into a fight with Karen Low, neither of them was completely serious and Mildo does not bear Karen any resentment following her defeat. Mildo is one of several female characters who finds Jonah cute but was treated with caution by the latter, who drew his pistol on her during a brief three way standoff in a Certain Eastern European country. Abilities Proficient with a variety of firearms, Mildo can also wield two knives at once, favoring machetes. However she is still outmatched by Valmet and her tendency to carry too many knives on her weighs her down. Mildo is also skilled in hand to hand combat, as seen when she and Karen Low fought. History Mildo is familiar to Koko's Squad, suggesting that she has been a member of CCAT for some time. Plot Pulsar Arc She first appeared just after Koko Hekmatyar concluded a deal with Major Pollack for some SAMs, interrupting Pollack's initial attempt to order more equipment. Mildo impulsively hugged Koko, going so far as to rub her face against the latter's before asking where Valmet was. After Curry sat down to talk with Pollack and Koko, Mildo noticed Jonah and laughed when she realised that he was a new member of the team. After Koko turned down Pollack’s request for a radar unit, provoking a standoff between his men and hers, Jonah trained his FN FNC on one of Pollack’s men and his pistol on Mildo. After everyone else dropped their guns, Mildo told Jonah that things had calmed down, pinching his cheek affectionately before CCAT departed. When they left town the following day and stopped on the summit, Mildo attacked and killed one of the men Pollack had sent with them with her knives. After Lu took out the second one, Curry furiously asked what happened and was told by Mildo that the soldiers were pissing her off and would not shut up. Despite being chewed out by Curry, Mildo took this in stride and marveled that this was why he was the boss. After Koko's Squad arrived at the abandoned factory where CCAT had holed up later that night, she approached Valmet and after telling lling her that she was obsessed with her, suggested that they fight. Valmet flatly rejected the idea and Mildo complained to Curry, earning a tongue lashing. However Mildo got her wish when he suggested that Valmet and Mildo scout for Pollack's troops. The two then stepped outside the factory and drew their knives, with Mildo wielding two machetes while Valmet only used her standard USN MK3 Mod 0. Mildo stated that Koko used to be good, but had gotten better, while Valmet defended her as being the best before they went at each other. African Golden Butterflies Arc Mildo greeted Koko when she saw CCAT again at DIESA in South Africa. Trivia *Mildo placed 16th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:CCAT Category:Characters Category:Females